<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifeguards by patchesclick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883723">Lifeguards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchesclick/pseuds/patchesclick'>patchesclick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/F, baby gahyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchesclick/pseuds/patchesclick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot collection of dreamcatcher as lifeguards, because dude, lifeguards, am I right? And also dreamcatcher! I am right for sure!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lifeguards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…I swear I just bent down to untangle Pie from his leash and by the time I looked up she was gone,” Yoohyeon shoved her hair back with a jerky hand as she looked up to the lifeguard as he leaned down from the tower, trying to hear her over the beach noise. </p><p>“She’s only five and she has such tiny legs, she couldn’t have got far but there’s so many people out today, and she can’t speak english at all, she’s visiting me from Korea…“ she trailed off at the thought of her cousin’s visit, her little cousin Gahyeon who had come to Australia with her parents who were going to kill her dead the very second they found out she had lost their baby on the beach, covered in strangers, surrounded by busy roads and deep water… Yoohyeon covered her face with the free hand that wasn’t holding Pie close to her.</p><p>“Anyway she’s only been gone for like fifteen minutes, I just can’t find her where we were, down by the flags-”</p><p>“Hang on a sec, a little korean kid down by the flags? Someone said they picked up a kid down there a minute ago, let me just check.” </p><p>Yoohyeon sucked in a breath, closed her mouth and waited anxiously with lungs full of air and a brain full of anxiety as the lifeguard swung himself back upright and reached for his radio.</p><p>“Hey Minji, is that kid you picked up korean? Called Gahyeon?” He pulled away from the radio, making a face at his dubious name pronunciation.</p><p>The radio hissed and ticked quietly for a moment. </p><p>Then a voice.</p><p>“Yeah, did you just say Gahyeon? That’s the one, you got her cousin up at the west tower?”</p><p>“Yep, bring her up boss.”</p><p>Pie looked up at Yoohyeon in alarm at the strained squeak that came out of her as she released her held breath.</p><p>It must have alarmed the lifeguard a little too, as he leaned down again with a slightly concerned smile.</p><p>“You alright? Need some water?”</p><p>“I’m okay, I’m just, so, so glad she is.” Yoohyeon finally let her knees give way and dropped to a crouch in the sand, closing her eyes and pulling herself together - Gahyeon was okay, she was found and now she was on her way… a wrinkle appeared in-between her eyebrows. “How come she… Minji knew I was her cousin and not her mom? And could pronounce her name?”</p><p>The lifeguard chuckled a little at that second part and brushed off Yoohyeon’s hurried attempts to apologise if she had insulted him.</p><p>“Oh it’s fine - Minji’s korean. She came over for a summer years ago and never left, pretty much runs the whole beach now. Been here longer than me and most of the rest of us.”</p><p>Her panic beginning to recede and the sincerity of wanting to make up after accidentally judging his pronunciation (as fair as it may hay been), Yoohyeon got herself together enough to actually engage with the lifeguard, nodding along as he spoke and opening her mouth to start some sort of reply before a buzz started to swell through the background noise and she looked away from the tower to see a buggy dodging through the crowded beach heading in their direction. </p><p>Pie spotted Gahyeon first and started yapping and wiggling to get down and run to meet the buggy, his love for her ever present despite Gahyeon’s fear driven reluctance to ever return it. It didn’t take long though before Yoohyeon squinting against the sun could also see Gahyeon, little legs dangling from the drivers bench and little arms reaching over the driver at her side to rest her little hands on the steering wheel, cackling in loud childish glee.</p><p>The buggy pulled up and Yoohyeon finally released Pie, before scooping Gahyeon right out of her seat and into a tight hug.</p><p>“Where did you go Gahyeonie! You scared me half to death kid, why would you run off like that!”</p><p>Gahyeon wiggled and pushed against Yoohyeon’s shoulders with her forearms where they were trapped. </p><p>“Unnie it’s too tight, lemme go - I was just trying to stop the ball that blew away but it kept rolling - I’m fine!”</p><p>Yoohyeon lowered her carefully down to the sand and released her grip, kneeling in front of her and putting her hands on her shoulders.</p><p>“I know you’re fine, I just don’t ever want to lose you kiddo. And neither do your parents, they’d probably feed me to the sharks if I lost you, and you wouldn’t want that would you Gahyeonie? For me to be eaten by a shark before I even graduate uni?” Yoohyeon pulled an eyes rolled, tongue sticking out “death by sharks” face and watched as Gahyeon’s pout grew on her face and her little fists clenched.</p><p>“You’re being silly unnie, and I wasn’t even lost I was with Minji unnie.”</p><p>Yoohyeon was split between frustration at her little cousin’s stubborn streak and relief with having her back safe, but when she looked up to Minji who was now out of the buggy standing next to them with the intention of giving a wry smile and a sigh, she froze not even halfway to the expression.</p><p>The first thing she saw was her smile - it would’ve been hard to miss, it seemed to fill her whole face with her cheeks so full they were pushing her eyes into little creased smiles of their own and her mouth a little open like she had just finished laughing or was just about to start. And honestly, Yoohyeon could forgive the sun for all the squinting she had done that day, all the days before and all that she would the days after, because right at that moment it was positioned so perfectly as to shine through her dark hair, highlighting the prettiest shades of brown and almost giving the illusion of a halo shining around her.</p><p>Maybe it was the halo-not-a-halo-just-the-sun that prompted Yoohyeon to look down at the rest of her (to check for wings - it was a weird day okay don’t judge her) but about two thoroughly overwhelming seconds into looking at beach lifeguard body clad in regulation swimwear she tore her eyes away and yanked her head back round to look at Gahyeon. Who in turn looked at her with a gaze somewhere in between suspicious and completely done with her.</p><p>“You’re so weird unnie.”</p><p>Yoohyeon’s mouth shut abruptly and she looked away from the weight of judgement in time to catch an actual laugh escape from the angel-not-an-angel-get-it-together-dummy - who was korean, right. So she understood all of Yoohyeon’s weird shark panic rant - great. A very great, not at all terrible side effect to getting used to assuming no one understood you speaking another language. If Yoohyeon hadn’t been blushing before she certainly was now as she continued to prove her lack of ability to function in front of the most gorgeous person she had ever seen, before Gahyeon pulled away from her again and distracted her.</p><p>“Where are you going now Gahyeon?” </p><p>“Minji unnie said I could use her spare binoculars to look for people stuck in the water before we had to come drive up,” she scrambled halfway back into the buggy before turning back and tugging on Minji’s wrist, “can I?”</p><p>Minji looked at Yoohyeon.</p><p>“If your cousin says so honey.”</p><p>“Um, yeah, of course if that’s ok with you.”</p><p>Minji smiled at her again and turned to lift Gahyeon into the buggy and hand her the binoculars - time which Yoohyeon spent picking up Pie as she tried to blink the conspicuous infatuation out of her eyes before Minji turned back to her.</p><p>“Thank you again for picking her up - I mean thanks for the first time I didn’t actually say it earlier - I’m sorry?” Yoohyeon squeaked into a question, “I’m usually better at talking than this, I swear.”</p><p>“That’s okay, I get it - scary right,” her smile turned warm, “the little ones are almost always oblivious though, evidence right here,” she gestured behind her to Gahyeon already absorbed in scanning the waves, humming under her breath.</p><p>“Yeah you’re right - makes me glad she’s little enough not to be frightened, if she had cried I’d already be elbow deep in ice cream trying to bribe her out of telling her parents how scary it was right now.”</p><p>Minji laughed a little more.</p><p>“She seems like a good kid.”</p><p>Her eyes moved away from Yoohyeon’s face and she shifted a little closer, leaving Yoohyeon lagging a few seconds to register that she had spoken to her and was lifting her hands a little.</p><p>“…What? Oh yes, Pie! Go ahead and say hi, he loves people.”</p><p>Minji’s hands (oh my gosh her hands, breathe Yoohyeon) reached out and Yoohyeon was sure she had never been so envious of Pie receiving attention before in her life. </p><p>Yoohyeon tried to pull herself out of her fluster, knowing already she’d be kicking herself for everything she’s said and done in front of this woman the second she’s a safe distance away from her.</p><p>“We’re not pulling you away from your work are you? I’m so sorry, you’re probably so busy.”</p><p>Minji looked up from to Yoohyeon from where she was bent over Pie in Yoohyeon’s arms and shook her head.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I was actually on my lunch break when Gahyeon ran past me.”</p><p>“That’s even worse! I can’t believe we’ve interrupted your lunch, did you get to eat?”</p><p>“Not yet,” she hit a good spot behind Pie’s ear and his back leg thumped against Yoohyeon’s arm, making Minji giggle at her muffled oof of almost pain, “I was going to pick something up at the convenience store.”</p><p>“Those places are so expensive down here because of all the tourists right -” Yoohyeon paused and bit her lip, not wanting to come on too strong until Minji looked at her, questioning. “I don’t suppose you want to share some of our lunch? We should probably eat now, and I mean it’s just kimbap, we made it together this morning and I basically can’t cook and Gahyeon, well, she’s five, so it probably isn’t that good but you know… if you want.”</p><p>Minji leant back against the front of the buggy, pulling away from Pie in the process, who whined at the loss of contact, and also pulling away from Yoohyeon, who wanted to whine also. </p><p>“Really? I wouldn’t be like, taking your lunch?”</p><p>“Oh no, seriously, we made so much,” Yoohyeon reached into the beach bag on the sand next to her and pulled out one of her space themed lunch boxes that she and Gahyeon had packed that morning, hoping that Minji would assume that it was Gahyeon’s and not somehow guess that it was hers, brushing sand off of the astronaut covered lid and holding it out. It might not even have been wishful thinking that the way Minji was looking at her was a little endeared, or at least Yoohyeon thought so until Minji’s eyes turned towards her watch that she had extended coincidentally and she let out an annoyed noise.</p><p>“Crap, my break is actually over now,” she withdrew her hand and shrugged a little helplessly, “I don’t think I have time.”</p><p>Yoohyeon tried not to feel too disappointed. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, totally, I get it, I mean…” she perked up a little, “you could just have this anyway you know.”</p><p>“What about your lunchbox?”</p><p>“It’s fine I’ve got more… I mean Gahyeon, she’s got more.”</p><p>And Minji may have laughed a little, yes, but she also reached out and took the lunchbox so that totally counted as a win and not an embarrassment in Yoohyeon’s book. She reached back to set the lunchbox down in the cart and Yoohyeon walked around to start coaxing the binoculars out of Gahyeon’s little grip, and by the time Gahyeon had been successfully extricated from the cart Minji had pulled a scrap of paper from somewhere and was holding it out to Yoohyeon.</p><p>“Call me when you want your lunchbox back. Or you know,” she shrugged, “if you don’t. You can still call me.” </p><p>Minji smiled.</p><p>...</p><p>The daze Yoohyeon fell into after taking her number lasted until Minji’s buggy was far out of sight down the beach, and quite comfortably could’ve lasted for several minutes more were it not for Gahyeon’s pinch at her side.</p><p>“Ow, what the heck Gahyeon.”</p><p>Gahyeon narrowed her eyes at her. </p><p>“You’re being weird again unnie. And I want ice cream.”</p><p>And while Yoohyeon was aware running away on the beach is definitely not behaviour that should be rewarded, she was also aware that had Gahyeon not been as irrepressible as she was, she would not be standing there gaping into the distance at the faint silhouette of the world's hottest lifeguard, and she certainly wouldn't be holding her number. </p><p>“Chocolate or vanilla?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes you just watch too much bondi rescue you know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>